


Discretion

by PrincessCaelum93



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCaelum93/pseuds/PrincessCaelum93
Summary: Being cooped up in one tent can get the better of you! Especially with a needy prince trying to get in your pants, a certain gunslinger taking snaps whenever possible and a certain bodyguard goading you at any moment he can get. What is an advisor to do?





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I just received my invitation for Archive of our Own today so I thought I'd celebrate with adding a tiny Ignoct drabble I wrote.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“Iggy, you really need to think about booking us our own room soon!” Noctis whined into the man’s shoulder. He was barely sitting upright from the advisor’s rousing and was now basically slouched onto the man in their cramped tent. “I need you…”

“I am going to have to send Prompto to wake you from now on,” Ignis chuckled as he brushed the prince’s bangs from his eyes. “You’re eventually going to jump me.”

“You say that as if it’s a problem.”

“Come now, we have other matters that need attending. Breakfast is ready.” He moved to stand but Noctis grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back down. “Noct…”

“Ignis,” he manoeuvred until he was straddling the taller man’s lap. “Promise me!” he pressed kisses against his neck as Ignis weakly tried to pry him away. “I miss you.”

“And I you,” he wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his shoulder. “How about I book us a night at Galdin tonight if we manage all of our hunts?”

“Really?” The prince perked up and met his love’s gaze. 

“Yes, but you have to get up so we can make a start.”

“Okay, but first…” he leaned in and captured Ignis’s lips. The strategist gasped allowing the prince to deepen the kiss rendering him putty in his grasp. There was movement outside but it was ignored as the two basked in each other.

Ignis groaned as he surrendered completely to his prince and slumped back against the sleeping bag. The younger of the two smirked against the other’s lips knowing he’d finally won. 

Noctis began to mess with the top button of his love’s shirt just as a flash of light startled them apart. They snapped to the source to find the grinning blonde. 

“Prompto!” Noctis was out of Ignis’s lap and the tent in seconds as he scrambled for the camera.

Ignis sighed as he followed him out to find Gladio reclined in his seat as he smirked up at the retainer. He made a whipped gesture with his hand as he sipped his coffee. “You were soft before you two were an item and now look at you.”

“Is it really such a crime to want some alone time?” He mused as he grabbed a can of Ebony.

“You just want to fuck!”

“And be discreet about it unlike some,” he eyed the man. “You realise Noct and I are awake every time you decide to fool around with Prompto in the tent?”

“Hey I have never said I’ve got a problem with you and Noct banging in there!”

“I would never do that. I am considerate.”

“And because of that you’re horny as fuck especially after hearing Prom and I getting off!”

“You’re vulgar.”

“Yeah but at least my dick’s getting serviced.”

“At the cost of everyone’s comfort.”

“Look, it’s not my fault you’re too much of a prude to bang him with company around. You should really stop caring. Prom and I won’t care; especially when we know we’re the pros.”

“Oh?” Ignis smirked as he set his can down. “Very well then.” He looked back to the other two. “Noct?”

The prince halted in his pursuit as he turned to look to his retainer. “Yeah?” Ignis beckoned him over and he followed without a thought. Fingers twined in his hair before his lips were smashed against his advisor’s. Gladio choked on his coffee while Prompto wolf whistled and took more snaps. 

Ignis pulled back and his smirk widened at the lust glazed eyes of his prince. “Get back inside that tent and wait for me.” He wiped some drool from the prince’s chin. “I believe I cannot wait until Galdin.” 

“Ignis?” He gulped. The strategist sent him that famous look and he nodded. He clambered into the tent as the other man began to tug off his gloves.

“Do keep watch while we’re otherwise engaged,” he draped them over one of the chairs. “And I apologise for the noise in advance; Noctis can be very vocal.” And with that he disappeared into the tent.

Gladio adjusted himself in his leather as he heard the zip seal the tent door closed. “Well damn…”


End file.
